Mine Of The Dead
by Rootbeerpants
Summary: Team Crafted tries to survive a zombie apocalypse in minecraft but not everyone can make it out alive. rated T for some gore and blood and a romance may go on in here but I'm not sure.
1. Chapter 1

**its here! yay! hope you all like it and give me feed back. i have some things to say but they will be at the end.**

**Jeromes POV**

"benja wake up buddy its huger games day! get in the game biggums!"i yelled at mitch. he dosent get much sleep so most of the time everyone lets him sleep but today was friday. i loved fridays because mke and bemja get to play the hunger gmes together! mitch plays it daily but friday is my day nd i always get benja to do it with me. last friday he slept in and i had to do it with jason. jasons cool but i prefer my best buddy benja. this friday though i called the shots and everyone else was busy. adam,ty and jason where doing an epic jump map with bodil, dakota and quintin where recording the minerware ini-game, ian and seto where playing 2v2v2v2 walls game with gizzy, bigbadmanpig, bashur, preston, antvenom, and cavemanfilms. so only me and benja where at team crafted HQ which was a giant tree house with mostly butter decorations inside. i liked it but the amount of gol- i mean butter was a bit much. still it had beds and bettys so i was good with it. speaking of betty, "mitch wake up dood! dont make be pour water on you!". mitch got the message

**Mitchs POV**

"mitch wake up dood! dont make me pour water on you!" upon those words i jolted upright. i hated water ever since the incident at lake gavana. i pushed those msemories back today was friday augest the 23rd. weait friday! thats why jermoes so excited. oh boy i love friday just me and my best bacca bigums playing huger games and having fun. i missed last friday so i plan on making this a good friday. jermoe was stareing at me i think he was confused as i had just woke up and sat upright deep in though for awhile. i smiled at him"you ready biggums?"

"im always ready mitch we gonna win the hunger games!" was his reply. "then lets go!" i said. and after i got dressed we headed off in serch of victory and glory. and we won the hunger games ending it with a raw fish battle thast jermoe won. but what we came back to changed our world forever.

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER! Yep thats right a short chapter but they get longer as we go. so about the things i wanted to talk about. well im going to state 2 things right now. 1. there will be about 40 chapters and 2. only 1 member of team crafted survives sol expect some heart wreaching deaths. so leave a review for this early chapter that was going to be longer but i cut it in 2 so that they come out faster. your welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Im really sorry for the long wait its just been a bit chaotic but here it is chapter 2.**

Mitches POV

Our treehouse was on fire, the village was filled with screams of terror and there were so many zombies. Jerome looked around at the devestation. "Mitch... what happend?" he choked out. I looked at him. "I'm not sure... mayb-" I was cut off by Adam shouting at us.

Adams POV

The outbreak happend so suddenly. we were waiting for Mich and Jerome to get back so we could call a meeting but then we heard screaming. Jason looked out of the window before a giant fireball crashed through and sent everyone flying out of the tree house. I got up to see Ty with his sword drawn looking at the devestaded village our treehouse is just outside of. There were zombies everywhere. We decided to try and save people. After about an hour it was clear the village was lost so we set about finding the other members of team crafted. We found Jason and Quientin fighting zombies at the church and Deceptibonks was trapped under a car. We got her out from under the car but her leg's were broken. Ty went to the hospital to find a wheelchair while jason and Quinten protected Decptibonks in a house. I headed out to find the rest of the team and then I saw Mitch and Jerome standing in front of the remains of our treehouse. "Hey Mitch, Jerome over here!" I shouted.

Jeromes POV

I could tell Mitch was scared. I always can. Its like a bound we have. I was scared too but I felt a lot better when adam called us. Me and Mitch ran straight towards Adam. "What the hell is going on!?" shouted Mitch "I dont know but we need to get out of here. Go to the house next to the fish market Quiten and Jason are held up there with Deceptibonks I'm going to look for Ian and Seto." replied Adam. "let me come with you Adam" I said not wanting to let Adam serch through this on his own.

Adams POV

I was about to say no when Ian burst through a horde of zombies, swinging his sword like a mad man. "Back off! Get away from me!" he screamed. I ran over too him and fought back the zombies with my butter sword. "Ian are you ok?" I asked. Ian was clearly panicing and in shock. His clothes were ripped and torn, his hair was messy and he was covered in blood. "They got Seto! They god damn killed him!" Ian shouted. He started crying and I picked him up. "its my fault I left him to die I'm not fit to live" he said leaning on my shoulder."Its ok Ian its not your fault its these zombies who killed him not you" I looked over at Mitch and Jerome who were fighting off zombies. "Lets get to the house follow me" I said and we ran to the house with Ian still holding on to me. We got there pretty fast and Ty was helping Deceptibonk into a wheel chair. "Wheres seto?" Jason asked. Ian started crying again. "he didn't make it" I said, letting Ian sit down on a nerby chair. The room was silent for a good 10 minuets then I spoke up "We need to get out of here. Now cars are not an option even if we do find one that works we would need the keys. Motercycles have zero protection and there is not an airport or bus stop for miles. any ideas?". Quinten spoke first."My uncle used to run a train station just a mile out. I know how to drive a train and that theres one still up there that should work". I looked around at everone else. "Lead the way"

**And thats the end of chapter 2 sorry for the long wait but lifes been all school for me. Review the story and tell me how terrible it is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys can I just say thank you for the reviews last time as I got some really nice ones. To be honest I looked back at chapter 1 today and it made me cringe. Hopefully they have been getting better grammar wise. Anyway its time for chapter 3.**

Quinteins POV

We had been walking for around two hours trying to stay clear of zombies. But we arrived at the train station at around 1:00am. It still looked the way I remembered it as a kid just a bit more rusty. The train was still on the tracks next to the station which to be honest was more orange rust than metal and had this weird damp feeling. I got on the train and told them to wait for a bit while I try to get it moving.

Mitchs POV

We had finally arrived and Quinten had hopped straight on the train telling us to wait and that he would call if he needed anything. Jerome, Adam and Ty went into the train station to see what they could salvage while me and Jason took Deceptibonks on the train. Ian said he wanted to be alone for a bit so he sat next to the train. Ian seemed to be taking Seto's death hard. The normal care-free attitude he had was gone along with all his smiles and jokes. Adam was diffrent too, taking charge as the leader and being alot more serious. He stopped calling gold butter as well. Jason was moving alot as he was sitting down which told me he was uncomftarble. I still have flashes of people dying, of the treehouse on fire. I looked out of the train cart to see a zombie horde outside. I quickly walked to the front of the train where Quientin was messing about with leavers pr something. "Quientin we have a problem". I pointed to the window.

Quintin POV

I looked out of the window and saw a large group of zombies heading our way. "Tell Adam to get everyoner in the train we can hide untill they leave" I said. Mitch nodded and ran out. After about 5 minuets everyone was in the train and zombies were swarming around the train station. We were ready to head off I just needed two things: to seperate the train from the four destroyed back carts and coal. the train was steam powered. I told Adam what I needed. "So how can we help?" asked adam. "Well" i began "Theres a bag of coal in the back room and to get the spike out and seperate the train you would need a special tool which fell out of use a while ago, replaced by automatend machines. All of said machines that were here broke down which means we need to be creative which is when I had an idea. the chain connecting the traind together with the spike is really rusted over and could be weak so we use this" I showed him a spike maul, a type of sledge hammer with a long thin head. it was originally used to drive spikes in."We can use it to break the link allowing us to start the train". Adam looked puzzeld for a bit then said "This is a bit risky. The zombies are still out there". "I never said it wasn't dangerous" I replied. "I'm willing to go out and do both if-" Adam cut me off "No your the only one who can drive a train we need you" Adam looked back at the next cart where everyone was. "I'll get two teams of two me and Jason get the coal, Mitch and Jerome smash the link." I nodded then sat down on the drivers seat.

Adams POV

I should have asked mitch and jerome if they were ok with this before putting them up but i couldn't send Ian or Deceptibonks out. I told them when I got back then me and Jason left to get the coal. "Jason dont make any sudden noises" I whispered as we snuck past a group of zombies. Jason didn't say anything or move and his breathing was slow. "Jason what's-" I began to say before seeing a zombie standing face to face with Jason before it bit straight into his neck.

**And end of chapter 3. This chapter was more building on characters and plot development rather than action or drama. Also yes Jason did get bit but the question is will he survive the bite? Find out next chapter.**


End file.
